Victoria Kirkland
Personality Victoria is outwardly prim, and proper. She likes people to see her as a lady. However she holds a keen wit and delivers strong but well put sarcasm to everyone that comes across her. When something captures her attention she has a strong focus, though if she takes a disliking to someone or something she has a habit of completely dismissing it out of turn without another thought. She can be a tad prejudice and shy about certain things, but tends to come around once it’s explained to her. Victoria also hides a very tender and sweet side. She has capacity for great love, compassion and kindness. But only to people who she feels deserves it. Victoria also had a great passion for reading and writing, and when on her own she can generally be found with a large tome, or surrounded by notebooks and poorly drawn sketches of characters. Generally under a tree or on a staircase at the time. Background Victoria is both Arthur’s cousin on his mother’s side, and a childhood close friend. She spent most of her time growing up with Arthur and his brothers, as well as her own brother, Peter. Within the family it is very obvious that Victoria highly favours Arthur, as she makes no attempt to hide the fact that she ignores his brothers when they try to interact with her. As they grew up, Arthur and Victoria would spend a lot of time in each others houses. As such, Victoria would subject Arthur to Muggle television and culture, giving the full blood a better understanding of muggles and their practices. Victoria spent her childhood being raised with her mother teaching her about the magical world, while her father would encourage her love for reading. Relationships Family Thomas Kirkland Pure blood wizard, he once worked within the ministry under magical law enforcement. However after a time found himself more interested in the muggle world and their policing system. After leaving the ministry he enrolled in the muggle police academy. And being a rather practical man he got used to the culture shock rather fast. This was in part to meeting a young woman in a fish and chip shop who he had taken a fancy too. Nowadays Thomas is a Sargent in the Serious Organised Crime Agency. He is a very loving and devoted husband and father, and even though he puts in a lot of hours fighting the naughty muggle population. He always makes time for his children when they're home from Hogwarts. He was in Gryffindor when he attended. Christina Kirkland A muggle born and bred. She met Thomas while she was working in a fish and chip shop, and she had found him so facinatingly quirky and nothing like the guys she was used to. She's rather quirky herself, coming from a well to do family, she left to make it on her own and at best could manage a 4 floor walk up with what she earnt at the fish and chip shop. She loves to read fantasy novels and since become quite a talented seamstress. While the Kirkland name is well known and hardly poor, she still choses to spend her days working at a small clothing store in Diagon ally because she would get up to mischief if she was just a housewife. She and her Sister-in-law Elanor are very close. Peter Kirkland Victoria's brother and constant bother. If any one asks about him, Victoria states that he is the perfect little brotherl in that he annoys her to the point of distraction, but even she admits he has his moment sof being a sweetheart. Henry Kirkland Her uncle, He and Thomas don't exactly see eye to eye on things all the time. But there has never been bad blood between them. Victoria knows he's something of a workaholic within the ministry, however even with all the times she's been at Arthur's house she's only ever seen him a handfull of times. She doesn't hold it against him though. Elanor' Kirkland' Her aunt. Victoria adores her, finding her little moments of silliness that slip in to her normal moments of brilliance utterly charming. The only thing that bothers her about Elanor is her lack of action when it concerns how Arthur's brothers treat him. She assumes she has her reasons but finds it maddening none the less. David Kirkland Being a lot older than her, Victoria has at best a patrial and polite affection for her eldest cousin. Her only reason for this is because he doesn't torment Arthur like William and Phineas. Phineas Kirkland She finds him detestable, and only speaks to him rudely if at all. On more than one occasion she has scolded him for how he treats Arthur. William Kirkland Loathes him. Victoria claims to be unable to hate, but if what she has for William isn't hate then it's pretty close. She longs to be 17 so she can turn him into a ferret and send him to a primary school in Essex. She refuses to believe he has any likeable points. Arthur Kirkland The platonic love of her life. Victoria has adored her cousin for as long as she can remember and cannot stand anyone upsetting him. She is loyaler to him than she is to her parents. Victoria is jealous of the fact that Arthur has managed to make so many friends, because they are fairly similar in tempremant so she believes there is something wrong with her that means she can't make friends. Victoria habitually forgets that they are not cousins and will slip and refer to Arthur as her brother. She comes to him for pretty much everything, and knows that he knows what's going on in her head as clearly as she knows what's going on in his. The fact they are in different houses hasn't even factored into her lavishing him in any and all kind of affection. Thistle Papillon Rabbit who has caramel coloured spots. He is very judgemental and looks unimpressed with everything. If he senses that Victoria doesn't like someone (Or if he just don't like them) he will growl at them and scratch them when ever he can. Fern Netherlands Dwarf Lop. She is kept in her pockets at all times. Unlike Thistle, Fern is very amiable and likes to be pet and cuddled, however she isn't fond of wide open spaces and is at her most comfortable in Victoria's pocket. Friends Madeline Williams When Arthur isn't counted, Madeline is easily her best friend and the only person outside her family that she allows to call her Vicky. Madeline is constantly scolding her rude behaviour to people who have managed to offend her. Which at times can be everyone. And just like with Arthur, Victoria can get jealous over the time Madeline spends with others. Not that she says anything about it. Alfred Jones For lack of a better word, Alfred is a rival to Victoria. As he has recently come to realise that he has some form of feelings towards Arthur. And Victoria doesn't care for it, as he previously used to bully Arthur until he found out that Arthur's brothers had the edge on bullying him. The second Victoria realised he wanted Arthur to notice him, she would go out of her way to be more affectionate with Arthur in front of him solely to bother him. Greg Lestrade She made friends with him through Arthur. She enjoys teasing him as he's easy to wind up, other than that though she finds him to be a sweet man and enjoys talking with him. 'Room Mate list ' roommates. Trivia *Played by Otter *Victoria has mild claustraphobia as well as a gfreat dislike of slime and slime-like things. Because of this, she really doesn't enjoy going into the school dungeons. *She is an acomplished horse rider in her spare time. *There is little she wont put up for various amounts of the sweet "Curly Wirly" *A prolific reader and writer, Victoria wants to be a writer. *She also wants to work in muggle relations. See Also Victoria's Journal